newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
PKMN: Beyond the Tall Grass
DISCLAIMER: Pokémon (Pocket Monster) and all related content is a franchise owned and operated by The Pokemon Company, Nintendo and third party companies (Game Freak and Genius Sonority). In no way does New Geneforce claim to own this franchise or its characters, themes, merchandise or games in any way. No copyright infringement intended. Pokémon: Beyond the Tall Grass Concept and Creation: The original campaign was created by Admin Luna on New Geneforce on June 17, 2014. The inspriation came from another campaign she had played in person, which was made using Pokemon Tabletop rules and regulations. This Roleplay was one of the flagship RP to spark a great amount of activity on New Geneforce. This RP also is based on both the handheld and console games as well as the Pokemon Adventures/Special comic. Liberties and Rules in the Game: -Pokemon and trainers can and will die -Some trainers could become Ghost type Pokemon upon death -Pokemon trainers and Pokemon could hold relationships if they are an Avatar with a human alternate form, or if the trainer becomes a Pokemon - Storyline: Several years (over a decade) after the the last team was disbanded, Professor Green Oak (Blue Oak in the Western interpretation) hears about a sudden uprising of the regional teams, but is too busy to stop them himself. He organizes a team of young trainers to venture out into the world to find out if this rumor is true, and if it be so, stop them at all costs. Each trainer comes from a different region, each with a different starting Pokemon and a unique background that caters to their special abilities and characterization. Characters: Professor Green Oak - A professor of Pokemon from the Kanto region. He is one of the only Canon characters introduced thus far, and also part of the original trio from the games/comics. It is implied he took over Professor Oak's work upon his grandfather's passing. He is well-aware of the Avatar's existence, but his research on them is far from finished. He is seen with both his Eevee and Arcanine in the first part of the RP. Decoda CapellaDecoda Capella - A Pokemon Gym Trainer and traveling musician under the tutelage of Gym Leader Brock in Pewter City, Kanto. Created by RKRobot, Cerise Aerie - A Pokemon Day Care Apprentice and Egg Hatcher from Lacunosa Town, Unova. Created by Phirania, Catia Urenhiem Linefelt - A Pokemon Trainer with an aspriation to be a Breeder from Hoenn. Created by ShadowFantasy, Joselina Marku - A street fighter from Hoenn who later gained a Pokemon to help accompany her in her travels. Created by Luna, Loka Chicole - An ex-Pokemon Ranger and member of CIPHER from Chicole Farms, Almia. Created by Luna, Rizu Chicole - A Pokemon Trainer from Chicole Farms, Almia. Created by Blastion, Wes - A Pokemon Snag Specialist from the region of Orre. Genesis - A Pokemon Trainer from the region of Aurora. Avatars - The Avatars are a collective unit of Pokemon with a great amount of power in this universe. Each of them uses an alternate human-like form for communication between the races, as well as carries vast amounts of lore and ideologies within their history. Every known legendary Pokemon is an Avatar by default, but one of each specie of Pokemon is also represented with one Avatar (example: among the thousands of Zubat that live on the planet, only one of them is an Avatar). Avatars are Pokemon, first and foremost, however and can be caught by trainers, but cannot use their human forms to capture other Pokemon. Once an Avatar is caught, it reverts to its Pokemon state forever, until release. An Avatar's secondary job (other than to keep balance in the universe, mainly between humans and Pokemon) is to Ascend humans and Pokemon to enforce their original purpose. Humans can be Ascended by any Avatar, while Pokemon are only Ascended by Mew. The Ascension process entails Arceus judging the Human, first, before letting them keep the extraordinary gift bestowed upon them. Failing the judgement results in death. Ascension does also not necessarily mean the gift is beneficial for the human; Blessings are gifts that activate and work differently depending on the Pokemon, while Curses are usually malevolent in nature, but also work differently. It is possible that any human will be chosen to be Ascended, but Avatars favor those who have descended from Pokemon Ancestors. Avatars can see those descendants as their Pokemon of origin in both human and Pokemon forms. Pokémon: Beyond the Tall Grass: The Animated Series The Animated Series is an adaptation of the original RP. With no budget and a single animator (with help from the other members of the forum), the animation will not likely see release until 2015. Major changes in the plot, pacing and character roster will take place, making this an "adaptation" rather than a direct animated version of the same RP. Major Differences Between RP and Animation: -better pacing: time speeds up during most of the action scenes, but slows down when characters are not doing anything -a greater plot-based storyline -characters that were originally supposed to appear as part of the main team are cast to supporting character role or taken out entirely/replaced -major character development scenes have been moved or cut out all together -visual and audio representation of characters further can distort or reinvent certain characters (comedic timing is different when written as opposed to spoken, etc.) Category:RPG Category:Pokemon Category:PKMN: Beyond the Tall Grass